Underswap/Team Switched
UNDERSWAP (or UNDERTALE: UNDERSWAP) by Team Switched is a fangame being developed for the team's interpretation of the popular role-swap AU, Underswap. It is being developed in GameMaker: Studio, and has been in development since March 2016. Unlike most interpretations of Underswap, which include a complete swapping of personalities in addition to swapping character roles, this fangame will not include that; instead, it will keep the original personalities of characters mostly intact, while delivering a twist to each of them. About the AU As described, Team Switched's Underswap is yet another interpretation of the popular alternate universe. However, what makes this version vastly different from others is the fact that the characters' personalities are not swapped with their roles, and the roles of some characters have been expanded to a degree. One of the reasons that this version of Underswap is written in this way is because the developers were unhappy with how the fanbase portrayed Underswap as a complete personality swap; specifically, having each character ultimately being the same except for their name and appearance. Additionally, the developers would also like to create an original experience for people to enjoy once the game is completed. Notable Changes General Changes * The seasons represented by each location in Undertale are swapped. In Undertale, the Ruins represent Fall, Snowdin represents Winter, Waterfall represents Spring, and Hotland represents Summer. In Underswap, Ruined Home represents Spring, Sunnedout represents Summer, Waterfall represents Fall, and Coldsea represents Winter. * Different things take inspiration from unused concepts designs, artwork, sprites, and music by Toby Fox. For instance, Asgore has a full house in Ruined Home with a garden and water wheel, using hydroelectricity to power his home. Character Changes * "The Storyteller" is an unknown figure who introduces the plot of the game to the player. * Chara is a human child who fell into the Underground after climbing Mt. Ebott for unknown reasons. They narrate the game from their own perspective, and you play as them in the game, too! * Temmies are what appear to be dog/cat hybrids that speak in a strange language. They may seem intimidating, but don't worry; they're your best friends! ...Right? * Asgore is the sage of Ruined Home. He enjoys taking long walks, tending to the flowers and plant life in Ruined Home, and drinking a cup of tea while sitting in his chair. * Mad Dummy is a ghost living inside of a training dummy. He's also very angry with the world and everything around him, and does not hesitate to seek revenge on the player for bothering him. * Mettacrit is a spooky little ghost encountered in Ruined Home while they're practicing a singing routine.They want to be a star, but lack the confidence to fulfill their dream. * Papyrus is a hardworking, yet laid-back former scientist. His hobbies include fine dining, breathing, long walks on the beach, driving his car while the wind blows through his hair and the sun shines on his skin. But wait, he's a skeleton, isn't he...? Eh, best not to question it. * Sans is an aspiring royal guard and scientist in Sunnedout. He works under, and is friends with, Alphys. He is the younger brother of Papyrus. Or is he the older brother? You can't seem to tell... He has an affection for hotdogs and often sells them- albeit not legally. He has the ability to use "shortcuts," like in canon, and often uses them for a myriad of pranks- especially upon his brother and other friends. * "Rogue" is a mysterious cloaked fellow wandering Sunnedout and Waterfall. * Flowey is a talking flower. That's... about it. * Alphys is the captain of the Royal Guard. She is friends with Sans, Undyne, and Toriel. * Undyne is the Royal Scientist, and the creator of Napstabot. * Napstabot is the robotic star of the Underground. * Toriel is the queen of the Underground. * Monster Kid is the long-dead adopted child of the queen and former king of the Underground. * Frisk is a human child from long ago who fell into the Underground after climbing Mt. Ebott, seeking shelter from a rainy day. Trivia * Category:Role-Swap AUsPapyrus doesn't smoke, he just likes lollipops. * Sans is incapable of changing the shape of his pupils. However, he found this one pair of star-shaped sunglasses in the trash one time. So that's relevant, I guess...? Character Gallery Characters-temmie.png |Underswap Temmie Characters-asgore.png |Underswap Asgore Characters-maddummy.png |Underswap Mad Dummy Characters-mettacrit.png |Underswap Mettacrit Characters-papyrus.png |Underswap Papyrus Characters-sans.png |Underswap Sans Images Category:Role-Swap AUs